The Ballad of a Dove
by UnofficiallyGlimmer
Summary: Glimmer's sister reminiscing during Glimmer's funeral. If I die young by The Band Perry.


Frille's POV

The day that the long wooden box came was one of the worst of my life. Ever since my twin sister Glimmer died in the Hunger Games, my family had been huddled in the living room of my house, the Games still on but no one really paying attention to them. But then the doorbell rang, and we all became alert again and jumped to our feet. From a peek out the window I could see that the truck that was in our driveway had the Capitol seal on it. My father and uncle went outside to talk with the delivery man, and when they came back the three of them were carrying a long wooden box on their shoulders with solemn looks on their faces.

"Thank you," my father said, his voice thick as he handed a roll of bills to the delivery man.

My mother rushed to the dining room and swept all the debris on it to the floor, not flinching when all her best china shattered. The wooden box was laid on the table, and my family was starting to gather around it. I, however, stayed back. I knew what was in that box, and I couldn't make myself look; yet I couldn't leave. But as the cover was lifted and there was a chorus of cries and gasps around the room, I couldn't bear it anymore so I pushed all the people away. When I looked into the box, I collapsed to the floor, sobbing freely.

Because the wall around my heart that held all my emotions in crumbled when I saw the body that used to belong to my sister.

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song_

_I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger_

She looked beautiful, even in death. Someone, most likely my mother, had put Glimmer in a soft white cotton dress that flowed over the thick layer of roses that covered the bottom of the coffin for her to lie on. The smooth white satin lining of the coffin contrasted deeply with the rich red color of the roses, making Glimmer's pale face stand out even more. The Capitol had sent back her poisonous spiked ring, the token she never got to use. The ring had started as a promise ring from Marvel, the huge emerald glittering perfectly with her eyes. Glimmer's eyes were the exact color of emeralds, and they would never see again. My grandmother had taken out the spike and put the ring back on Glimmer's finger where it sparkled, the only green thing in the coffin.

_Never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever; who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life_

I thought of all the things Glimmer would never get to do. She would never get married, never have children. She would have if it wasn't for the Games. We could all tell that she and Marvel would be together forever.

Glimmer's life could have been saved. When the Tracker Jackers started stinging her, the rest of the Careers could have helped her. My thoughts keep returning to the girl from Two, Clove, the knife girl. She was the closest to Glimmer, and only had a few stings. She could've saved my sister's life. It's a good thing Clove didn't win. Because if she came to District One on the Victory Tour, I would have killed her.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar, they're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

I wish I could've been in the arena with Glimmer, for her to be able to tell me all about it. What it felt like to be on death's doorstep every second of the day, to feel like if you did one thing wrong your allies could turn on you and end your life. She was so brave.

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin', funny when you're dead, how people start listenin'…_

Almost immediately after Glimmer's body came home I noticed changes. All the advice she gave people, it all went into action. She had always told me to make amends with my former childhood friend whom I had cut off contact with because of a fight that I can't even remember. I always told her it was too late for forgiveness, that we had both moved on. But last night I found myself calling her.

_The ballad of a dove, go with peace and love, gather up your tears, keep em' in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

The mournful cry of a dove brought me back to reality as I stared into my sister's empty body. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes as I reached behind my neck where the clasp of my pearl necklace lay. Glimmer and I had made this when we were younger, with the pearls my father had brought home from work for us. One by one, we had strung the gorgeous pearls onto the necklace, and when it was done Glimmer graciously let me have it. But now, with shaky hands, I undid the clasp and put the pearls around Glimmer's neck, not caring about all the looks I was getting from the spectators. As I brought my hands back, a single tear leaked down my cheek as I gave this last thing to my sister. As I was walking away the dove cried again, speaking my goodbye aloud.


End file.
